familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Dearborn County, Indiana
Dearborn County is a county located in the U.S. state of Indiana. As of 2010, the population was 50,047. The county seat and largest city is Lawrenceburg. Dearborn County is part of the Cincinnati-Middletown, OH-KY-IN Metropolitan Statistical Area. History Dearborn County was formed in 1803. It was named for Dr. Henry Dearborn (DR). Dearborn was U.S. Secretary of War at the time the County was named. Early growth was centered around Lawrenceburg which was an important railroad junction connecting two of the regions major rail lines. Dearborn County originally included what is now Ohio County when it was organized in 1803. Lawrenceburg was then designated as the county seat. However, from the start, a contention existed between the towns of Lawrenceburg and Rising Sun over that designation. The contention between the two towns was resolved in 1844 when the Indiana State legislature separated the portion of Dearborn County south of Laughery Creek and created the new county of Ohio on March 1, 1844, with Rising Sun designated as its county seat. Geography According to the 2010 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.22%) is land and (or 0.77%) is water. Part of the southeastern county line is formed by the Ohio River. Dearborn County contains the Perfect North Slopes ski resort. Cities and towns *Aurora *Bright *Dillsboro *Greendale *Hidden Valley *Lawrenceburg *Moores Hill *Saint Leon *West Harrison Townships *Caesar Creek *Center *Clay *Harrison *Hogan *Jackson *Kelso *Lawrenceburg *Logan *Manchester *Miller *Sparta *Washington *York Unincorporated communities * Bonnell * Braysville * Chesterville * Cold Springs * Dover * Farmers Retreat * Guilford * Hardinsburg * Hubbells Corner * Kyle * Lawrenceburg Junction * Lawrenceville * Logan * Manchester * Mount Sinai * New Alsace * Sparta * Weisburg * Wilmington * Wrights Corner * Yorkville Adjacent counties *Franklin County (north) *Butler County, Ohio (northeast) *Hamilton County, Ohio (east) *Boone County, Kentucky (southeast) *Ohio County (south) *Ripley County (west) Climate }} In recent years, average temperatures in Lawrenceburg have ranged from a low of in January to a high of in July, although a record low of was recorded in January 1977 and a record high of was recorded in July 1988. Average monthly precipitation ranged from in September to in May. Demographics 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} at lower-left.]] As of the census of 2000, there were 46,109 people, 16,832 households, and 12,775 families residing in the county. The population density was 151 people per square mile (58/km²). There were 17,791 housing units at an average density of 58 per square mile (23/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 98.06% White, 0.62% Black or African American, 0.16% Native American, 0.26% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.18% from other races, and 0.68% from two or more races. 0.58% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 41.3% were of German, 18.5% American, 9.8% Irish and 8.8% English ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 16,832 households out of which 37.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 62.50% were married couples living together, 9.60% had a female householder with no husband present, and 24.10% were non-families. 20.10% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.10% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.71 and the average family size was 3.13. In the county the population was spread out with 27.60% under the age of 18, 7.70% from 18 to 24, 30.20% from 25 to 44, 23.30% from 45 to 64, and 11.20% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 98.10 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 96.00 males. The median income for a household in the county was $48,899, and the median income for a family was $54,806. Males had a median income of $38,687 versus $26,148 for females. The per capita income for the county was $20,431. About 4.80% of families and 6.60% of the population were below the poverty line, including 8.20% of those under age 18 and 7.20% of those age 65 or over. Government The county government is a constitutional body, and is granted specific powers by the Constitution of Indiana, and by the Indiana Code. County Council: The county council is the legislative branch of the county government and controls all the spending and revenue collection in the county. Representatives are elected from county districts. The council members serve four-year terms. They are responsible for setting salaries, the annual budget, and special spending. The council also has limited authority to impose local taxes, in the form of an income and property tax that is subject to state level approval, excise taxes, and service taxes. Board of Commissioners: The executive body of the county is made of a board of commissioners. The commissioners are elected county-wide, in staggered terms, and each serves a four-year term. One of the commissioners, typically the most senior, serves as president. The commissioners are charged with executing the acts legislated by the council, collecting revenue, and managing the day-to-day functions of the county government. Court: Dearborn County's courts consist of a Circuit Court (shared with Ohio County in the only such arrangement in the statehttp://www.in.gov/judiciary/about/04-trialcourts.html) and two Superior Courts. Judges are elected to six-year terms. Lawrenceburg and Aurora also have City Courts. Judges there serve four-year terms. County Officials: The county has several other elected offices, including sheriff, prosecuting attorney, coroner, auditor, treasurer, recorder, surveyor, and circuit court clerk. Each of these elected officers serves a term of four years and oversees a different part of county government. Members elected to county government positions are required to declare a party affiliation and to be residents of the county. Dearborn County is part of Indiana's 6th congressional district and Indiana's 9th congressional district; Indiana Senate district 43; and Indiana House of Representatives districts 55 and 68. Infrastructure Major highways * Interstate 74 * Interstate 275 * U.S. Route 50 * U.S. Route 52 * State Road 1 * State Road 46 * State Road 48 * State Road 56 * State Road 62 * State Road 101 * State Road 350 Notable people * John Whiteaker, first state Governor of Oregon from 1859 until 1862 and Oregon's Congressman from 1879 to 1881 See also * National Register of Historic Places listings in Dearborn County, Indiana References External links * Official Website Category:Dearborn County, Indiana Category:Counties of Indiana Category:1803 establishments in Indiana Territory Category:Settlements established in 1803 Category:Indiana counties on the Ohio River